One On One
by Calico Neko
Summary: Ini bukanlah 1-on-1 on court, tetapi 1-on-1 di tempat berbeda yang sama melelahkannya. Main charas Ao,Kaga,Ki,Kuro,Aka,Furi - 1 AoKagaAo. 2 KagaAo, KiKuro. 3-5 KuroKi. Warning : yaoi
1. AoKagaAo, slight KiKuro

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Humor gagal(?). Typo(s). PWP, kata-kata kasar, adegan kekerasan. AoKaga/KagaAo, slight KiKuro.**

**.**

**One-On-One (on the bed)**

**By Neko11Tama10**

**.**

Hari sabtu yang katanya selalu dinanti oleh semua orang. Tetapi, tidak dengan sabtu ini. Awan mendung sudah menggantung, membuat siapapun yang tadinya ingin pergi jalan-jalan malas keluar rumah.

Tetapi tidak dengan keadaan di apartemen Kagami. Terdengar tawa kencang bahkan saling teriak antara Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine yang sedang bermain game. Sebenarnya Kuroko juga ada di sana, tetapi dia tidak begitu suka bermain game, jadi dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan lagi-lagi membaca novel tebal.

Kenapa Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise bisa berada di apartemen Kagami? Sebetulnya mereka sudah membuat rencana dari jauh hari untuk bermain basket bersama. Yah, bisa dikatakan semacam double date di lapangan basket. Sayangnya, cuaca yang kurang mendukung membuat mereka membatalkan rencana dan beranjak ke apartemen Kagami.

"HAHAHA, uhuk...uhuk.." tawa dan batuk Kagami saking semangatnya bermain. "Ah.. tenggorokanku sakit sekali. Aku ambil minum dulu. Aomine, gantikan aku bermain" kata Kagami sambil menyerahkan joystick pada Aomine. Kagami pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke dapur.

Bukannya bermain, Aomine malah beranjak juga dari duduknya dan pergi ke arah dapur, mengundang protes dari Kise sebagai lawan bermainnya.

"Ck! Berisik! Sana bermain dengan Tetsu! Aku juga haus!" kata Aomine galak.

"Dasar Ahomine!" teriak Kise kesal. "Ne.. ne... Kurokocchi, ayo main.. Jangan membaca terus..." pinta Kise dengan nada manja.

"Aku akan bermain asal pulang nanti kau mentraktirku milkshake" pinta Kuroko.

"Benarkah?! Yattaa... ayo bermain..!"

.

**-Dapur-**

"Oy Kagami"

*Bruss

"Uhuk.. uhuk..uhuk.." Kagami terbatuk-batuk sambil memuntahkan air yang tadi hendak telan. "Sialan kau Aomine! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang minum! Jangan mengagetkanku!" marah Kagami.

Bukannya menjawab, Aomine malah menyeringai dan mengambil jarak semakin dekat dengan Kagami. Tiba-tiba Aomine mencengkeram kerah baju Kagami, menariknya mendekat, dan memberi ciuman singkat tetapi mengejutkan.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Kagami sambil mendorong dada Aomine. Wajah Kagami bersemu merah saking malunya.

"Ayo kita 'one-on-one'" ajak Aomine.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan, Ahomine" kata Kagami sambil meletakkan gelasnya di tampat cuci piring.

Tiba-tiba Aomine memeluk pinggang Kagami dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. "'One-on-one' di atas kasur" bisik Aomine menggoda di telinga Kagami. "Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Aomine tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kagami dengan ganas. Kagami yang kaget langsung terkesiap, membuat Aomine langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan terjadilah perang lidah.

Ciuman panas dan panjang terjadi, saliva keduanya berceceran di dagu masing-masing. Bosan dengan mencium bibirnya, Aomine berpindah pada pipi, lalu telinga, kemudian leher Kagami, memberi tanda di sana. Jangan lupakan tangan Aomine yang meremas pantat Kagami dengan gemas.

"Hah... hah... hah..." desah keduanya setelah ciuman tersebut mereka akhiri untuk sementara.

"Shit! Aku horny!" rutuk Kagami. "Kita pindah ke kamarku" ajak Kagami sambil menggenggam tangan Aomine dan menyeretnya ke kamar. Aomine tersenyum bangga atas ulahnya barusan.

.

**-Kamar Kagami-**

Di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa pakaian sehelai benangpun. Keringat bercampur cairan prasperma berceceran berantakan di atas seprai. Jangan lupakan dua orang laki-laki yang tengah bergumul di atas tempat tidur.

Aomine terbaring terlentang, Kagami menindih di atasnya. Terdengar derak mengerikan dari tempat tidur saat Kagami menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kagami menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Aomine. Sangat menggairahkan.

"Hah... hah.. hah..." desah Kagami. "Shit! Aomine..! Aku lelah bergerak, brengsek! Cepat tukar posisi!" marah Kagami sambil tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha meraih 'surga duniawi".

"Heh, kau yang mendorongku tadi, jadi lakukan dengan benar, Bakagami" kata Aomine meremas pantat Kagami.

Gerakan saling gesek terus berlangsung, hingga kemudian Kagami merasa dia akan segera orgasme. "Aomi... ah.. aku.. ke- AHH!" teriak Kagami tiba-tiba. Bukan karena dia orgasme, tapi karena Aomine meremas penis Kagami dengan sangat erat. Sperma yang tadi siap keluar tiba-tiba tertahan.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh keluar duluan, hah?" kata Aomine mengejek.

"Sialan! Singkirkan tanganmu dari milikku, Aomine!"

"Tidak. Kita akan 'keluar' bersama." Perintah Kagami.

Gerakan saling gesek dilanjutkan, dengan Aomine menggenggam erat penis Kagami. Sampai akhirnya, "Ayo kita keluar bersama, Taiga.." kata Aomine sambil melepas cengkeramannya.

Dalam hitungan detik keduanya orgasme bersamaan. Kagami melengkungkan badannya saat menerima orgasme pertamanya, sedangkan Aomine terlihat biasa saja. Dia hanya menyeringai bangga karena bisa membuat seorang Kagami Taiga orgasme.

Selesai dengan orgasmenya, Kagami menjatuhkan tubuh atletisnya di atas tubuh Aomine. Keduanya terengah-engah hebat seperti habis berlari jauh. Wajah Kagami sangat merah, salivanya menetes ke dada bidang Aomine.

"Curang kau, Aomine! Kau menyebut namaku saat aku akan 'keluar'" marah Kagami.

"Hehe, aku baru tahu kau tipe orang yang akan 'keluar' jika disebut namanya" ejek Aomine. Perlahan Aomine menyingkirkan tubuh penuh peluh milik Kagami dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Kagami, kita lanjut ke sesi selanjutnya yang lebih panas"

"Tunggu dulu, Aomine, aku masih lelah" kata Kagami yang tergeletak lelah dengan posisi tengkurap di sebelah tubuh Aomine.

"Tidak ada nanti-nanti" perintah Aomine.

Tiba-tiba Aomine membuka belahan Kagami dan perlahan memasukkan jari tengahnya di lubang anus Kagami, membuat Kagami berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" marah Kagami sambil berbalik badan dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Hah? Tentu saja mempersiapkanmu, bodoh" kata Aomine datar. Jari tengah yang tadi belum dia keluarkan dari lubang anus Kagami perlahan dia gerakkan.

"AHHH! SAKIT!" kali ini Kagami tidak hanya berteriak kencang, tetapi sekaligus menendang Aomine hingga jatuh dari kasur.

*Bruk

"Kuso! Kenapa menendangku, Bakagami!"

"Tentu saja karena kesalahanmu, Ahomine! Tidak ada persetujuan kalau lubangku yang akan digunakan! "

"Ck!" kesal Aomine sambil dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Kagami. Sejak awal 'permainan' belum diputuskan siapa yang akan menjadi seme. "Lalu, bagaimana cara menentukan siapa yang menjadi seme, hah?"

Hening, keduanya seakan berpikir bagaimana cara yang adil untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi seme. Hingga sebuah suara baru mengintrupsi pikiran mereka. "Bagaimana kalau dengan _jan ken_?"

"Oh.. ide yang bagus, Kise!" seru Aomine.

"EH?! KISE?!" teriak keduanya kaget. Kise berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Kagami.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di situ, Kise? Kau mengintip kami?" tanya Aomine.

"Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi tidak juga kembali dari dapur. Jadi aku dan Kurokocchi mencari kalian. Kami lapar, ingin meminjam dapur Kagamicchi" jelas Kise. "Aku dengar suara kencang dari ruangan ini. Jadi aku kemari. Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci" sambung Kise. Jangan lupakan wajah Kise yang ternyata memerah.

"... Kise, kau melihat kami sejak kapan?" tanya Aomine.

"Sejak..."

Omongan Kise terpotong saat Kuroko datang menghampiri. "Kise-kun, sudah meminta izin pada Kagami-kun?"

""WAAA..!" teriak Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami bersamaan. Kagami yang berada di atas kasur langsung menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya; Aomine yang sejak kemunculan Kise masih terduduk di lantai langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan ikut menutup tubuhnya di bawah selimut Kagami; dan Kise dengan kencang menutup pintu kamar Kagami.

"Hahaha, Kurokocchi" tawa Kise gugup, "Kata Kagamicchi boleh dipakai. Ayo kita masak-ssu" ajak Kise sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya ke arah dapur.

"Kise-kun, tadi aku dengar Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun berteriak-teriak. Mereka memangnya sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eto..." kata Kise bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tadi mereka sedang 'one-on-one'"

"Bukankah sempit one-on-one di dalam kamar begitu?" tanya Kuroko. Ternyata dia tidak mengerti 'one-on-one' yang dimaksud.

Kise bingung harus menjawab apa. Sambil berbalik badan menghadap Kuroko, Kise lalu berusaha memberi penjelasan bagi si polos Kuroko. "Itu maksudnya..." Kise yang memang sudah 'menegang' saat melihat acara langsung Aomine dan Kagami tadi, semakin 'menegang' saat melihat wajah polos Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi.. daripada aku jelaskan, bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan 'one-on-one'?"

"Di dalam kamar?" tanya Kuroko dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah. Ayo kita one-on-one, Kise-kun"

Bukan main senangnya Kise karena berhasil mengajak Kurokocchinya 'one-on-one'.

'Yatta... 'One-on-one' dengan Kurokocchi' batin Kise bahagia sambil menarik Kuroko ke kamar tidur tamu.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**(Bercanda, silakan lanjut membaca..)**

**.**

**-Kamar Kagami-**

"AHH! SHIT! THAT HURT, AOMINE!" marah Kagami sambil mendorong keras tubuh Aomine.

"Berisik! Dan berhenti mengataiku dengan bahasa planetmu itu!" balas Aomine semakin cepat memajumundurkan pinggulnya.

"SLOW DOWN, DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Aku bilang berhenti berteriak!" marah Aomine. Gerakan Aomine semakin gila, tetapi tetap berusaha mencari 'titik kepuasan' Kagami

Hingga akhirnya, "HYAHH!" desah Kagami keras saat Aomine berhasil menabrak sweetspot-nya. "Aomine, not there! Not there! That feels weird!"

"Hehehe" kekeh Aomine senang, membuat Aomine semakin cepat bergerak.

"Hah... ah.. ah.. Aomine.. ah. Not so deep.." pinta Kagami dengan mata sayu menahan nafsu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa katamu, Kagami, ahh..." kata Aomine sambil mendesah. "Aku 'keluar'."

"No, don't cum inside!" pinta Kagami yang diapun sama keadaannya, siap orgasme sebentar lagi.

"AHH!" desah keduanya saat mereka orgasme bersamaan. Dan harapan Kagami tidak terwujud karena Aomine orgasme di dalam rektum Kagami.

Perlahan Aomine mencabut penisnya dari anus Kagami. Baru akan berbaring di sebelah Kagami, dia malah mendapat tendangan lagi, menyebabkannya hari ini dia dua kali jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"AHOMINE! AKU BILANG JANGAN 'KELUAR' DI DALAM"

"JANGAN MENYALAHKANKU, BAKAGAMI! SALAHMU SENDIRI BERBICARA BAHASA ALIEN! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" teriak Aomine sambil mengelus pantanya yang tadi menjadi korban utama jatuhnya Aomine dari tempat tidur.

Adu mulut mereka berlanjut, juga sesi 'panas' mereka di atas tempat tidur. Kali ini dengan Kagami bertindak sebagai seme.

.

**-Kamar tidur tamu-**

Sepi. Tidak terdengar suara desahan, erangan, apalagi teriakan seperti di kamar Kagami. Yang terdengar adalah suara isak tangis. Hah, suara tangis?

"Kise-kun, kenapa menangis? Katanya ingin melakukan one-on-one" hibur Kuroko pada Kise yang menangis di pojokan kamar. "Lihat, aku sudah menemukan bola basket"

Kise tidak menjawab apa-apa. Isakannya makin menjadi. Bahkan dia tidak bereaksi apapun saat Kuroko beranjak menjauh darinya.

"Kise-kun, kau akan masuk angin kalau tidak memakai pakaian begini" kata Kuroko menghampiri Kise dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Mendengar perkataan Kuroko membuat Kise semain kesal. Kise segera berlari keluar kamar ditemani selimut yang menyelimutinya tersebut.

"KUROKOCCHI NO BAKA!"

*BRAK – suara pintu yang terbuka lalu ditutup lagi dengan keras.

"Ada apa dengan Kise-kun, ya?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

Baiklah, kita coba flasback sedikit. Saat Kise menarik Kuroko menuju kamar tidur tamu, Kuroko meminta Kise masuk duluan. Kuroko mengatakan sesuatu tentang akan mempersiapkan sesuatu dahulu. Kise sangat senang mendengarnya sebab Kuroko menerima ajakannya dengan sangat lapang dada dan penuh persiapan. Sambil menunggu Kuroko, Kise melepas semua pakaiannya agar 'acara panas' mereka bisa cepat masuk pada 'acara inti'. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamar terbuka, memperihatkan Kuroko yang datang dengan sebuah bola basket di tangannya. "Kise-kun, kenapa telanjang begitu? Bukankah kita akan bermain basket one-on-one?". Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa reader-san tebak, Kise menangis atas kepolosan Kurokocchinya. Poor Kise.

**.**

**THE END BENERAN**

**.**

Fic apa ini? Parah, otak Tama lg mesum!

Mohon reviewnya ya..!

Oh ya, maaf ya, fic Tama yg Discipline blm diupdate, masih bingung lanjutannya, hhe.

R&R?


	2. KagaAo, KiKuro, slight AoKiKaga

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Humor gagal(?). Typo(s). PWP, kata-kata kasar, adegan kekerasan(?). KagaAo. KiKuro(?). Slight AoKiKaga**

Niatnya cuma mau buat 1shot. Berhubung ada yg minta 'adegan selanjutnya' jadi Tama buatin nih. Happy reading..

**.**

**One On One**

**By Neko11Tama10**

**.**

"Hahaha, kamu memang hebat Aomine...ah. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa 'sesempit' ini."

Kagami dengan beringasnya memajumundurkan pinggulnya, menabrak permukaan pantat Aomine berkali-kali dan menimbulkan bunyi seperti berkecipak, ditambah rektum Aomine yang telah basah oleh prasperma dari Kagami, membuat suara di sekitar mereka semakin 'panas'.

"Breng... keh.. sek.." rutuk Aomine.

Kenapa Aomine merutuki Kagami? Sebab Kagami memaksa Aomine untuk 'menyempit' dengan sedikit keras mencekik lehernya. Sepertinya Aomine seorang masokis sebab dengan cepat dia mendahului Kagami nyaris mencapai klimaksnya dengan sebuah cekikan.

"Lepaskan... tang-an mu..keh"

Kagami tidak menggubris. Dia malah mendekat pada wajah Aomine dan mengemut telinga. Aomine mendesah semakin kencang. Dia siap klimaks kapan pun.

"Haha, kau sudah mau keluar, Daiki?"

Saat Kagami menyebut namanya, lubang Aomine semakin menyempit, membuat Kagami semakin tidak tahan untuk klimaks.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar," Kagami melepas cekikannya dan berpindah dengan mengocok kejantanan Aomine dengan beringas. Aomine langsung klimaks.

"AAH ... hah ... hah ...!"

Kagami tertawa puas karena bisa membuat Aomine mencapai klimaksnya. Tetapi Kagami belum klimaks. Dalam hati dia merasa bangga sebab dia bisa klimaks lebih lama dibanding Aomine.

"Kagami, hah... cepat..ah.. ak.. tegang lagi."

Dan memang benar ternyata Aomine sudah kembali menegang, membuat Kagami semakin bangga. Beberapa kali sodokan, akhirnya Kagami klimaks di dalam rektum Aomine. Aomine pun klimaks ke dua kalinya berkat Kagami.

Perlahan Kagami mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang anus Aomine dan langsung ambruk di atas dada Aomine. Keduanya bernapas berat, mencoba memenuhi kebutuhan paru-paru masing-masing.

"Hehe, padahal kita bergantian menjadi posisi 'top' dan sama-sama hanya beraksi satu ronde. Ternyata kau malah klimaks dua kali. Menyedihkan, hahaha," ejek Kagami.

"Itu karena kau mencekikku, Bakagami."

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau ternyata kau seorang masokis, Ahomine."

Keduanya tidak berubah posisi, keduanya bahkan mungkin akan segera berlabuh ke alam mimpi kalau saja mereka tidak diganggu oleh suara teriakan Kise.

"KUROKOCCHI NO BAKA!"

*BRAK – suara pintu yang terbuka lalu ditutup lagi dengan keras.

"Ck, ada apa dengan Kise?" tanya Kagami sambil bangkit dari atas dada Aomine.

Kagami dan Aomine langsung dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kise yang datang dengan cara menakjubkan. Dia langsung menjeblak pintu kamar Kagami yang memang tidak dikunci ditemani selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya. Tapi bukan itu yang paling membuat keduanya kebingungan, tetapi Kise yang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Aomine dan Kagami, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur Kagami.

"HUWAA" tangis keras Kise sambil memeluk perut Kagami, persis anak kecil yang sedang mengadu pada ibunya.

Dan hebatnya Kagami menanggapi dengan mengelus kepala Kise, semakin mirip seperti ibu dan anak. "Ada apa, Kise?"

"Kurokocchi.. hiks.. aku benci Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Hah?" bingung keduanya. Sejak kapan seorang Kise membenci Kuroko? Apakah artinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi bencana hebat?

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?" tanya Aomine sambil sedikit menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kise. "Kuso! Kise, kenapa kau telanjang?!" teriak Aomine kaget.

Mendengat ucapan Aomine membuat Kise semakin keras menangis.

"Kurokocchi... aku mengajaknya 'one on one' tapi dia tidak mengerti-ssu. Aku kesal. Pokoknya aku benci Kurokocchi!" teriak Kise keras yang masih memeluk erat perut Kagami.

Entah dua ronde terasa kurang atau karena meraka memang pada dasarnya mesum, Aomine dan Kagami saling melirik, seakan sedang bertelepati. Kedunya langsung menyeringai.

"Kise," Kagami memaksa Kise melepas pelukannya, "bagaimana kalau kami menghiburmu? Kita lakukan threesome?"

Kise menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "Threesome? Apa itu?"

Aomine dan Kagami langsung menjitak kepala Kise. Dia mengajak Kuroko 'one on one', tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa arti threesome. Siapa yang bodoh dan polos sebenarnya?

"Otak kecilnya tidak akan mampu menerima penjelasan kita, Kagami, jadi langsung kita 'main' saja."

"Baiklah... hehe.."

Kagami langsung melempar selimut dari atas tubuh Kise. Dengan segera Kagami mencium bibir Kise dengan beringas. Kise yang kaget dengan 'serangan' mendadak terkesiap kaget, menyebabkan Kagami langsung melesakaan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kise. Tangan kanannya dia letakkan di belakang leher Kise, mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tangan satunya mengelus pantat Kise.

Aomine juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengambil posisi di belakang tubuh Kise. Tangan kirinya dia arahkan pada kejantanan Kise dan kemudian mengocoknya pelan. Tangan kanannya kanannya memilin puting Kise. Mulut Aomine juga turut berperan serta, berkali-kali dia menjilat leher Kise dan memberi bitemark di sana.

Sedangkan Kise yang awalnya menolak 'serangan' dari dua arah seperti ini mulai merasa lemas. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan geli secara bersamaan.

Kagami melepas ciuman mereka. Sejenak Kagami melihat wajah Kise yang sudah diburu nafsu; wajah memerah dan penuh keringat, nafas terengah, saliva yang mengalir ke dagunya.

"Shit! Aomine lihat wajahnya! Aku tidak mengira dia bisa berwajah seperti ini! Dia bisa-bisa membuat semua pria menjadi gay! Seorang model memang hebat!"

Aomine yang penasaran memberhentikan jilatannya pada leher Kise. "Oh, benar! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa terlihat seksi seperti Mai-chan begini, Kise! Coba kalau kau punya payudara," kata Aomine sambil mencubit puting Kise makin keras menyebabkan Kise mengerang semakin keras. "Hehe, aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah Tetsu bila kita melakukan threesome bersama dia," kekeh Aomine sambil tanpa sadar membayangkan Kise adalah Kuroko dengan wajah bernafsunya. "Gawat, aku menegang karena membayangkan Tetsu."

Kagami langsung dimakan api cemburu. "Brengsek kau Aomine! Kau sudah punya aku tapi malah menegang karena membayangkan Kuroko, hah?!" Kagami melepas Kise dari pelukannya dan menampar pipi Aomine. Aomine yang mendapat tamparan tiba-tiba langsung terjatuh ke samping, untung tidak sampai terjatuh lagi dari kasur.

"Hah, aku hanya tidak sengaja membayangkan Tetsu, bukan berarti aku selingkuh Bakagami!" balas Aomine sambil mengelus pipinya.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya melupakan Kise yang tengah terkapar di atas tempat tidur. Dia terengah-engah, dengan seenaknya mereka meninggalkan Kise yang telah sepenuhnya 'menegang'.

Sedang asik-asiknya saling membentak, Kagami dan Aomine dikagetkan dengan suara pantulan bola.

Kuroko tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kagami. Tangan kanannya mendribble bola basket dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gunting berwarna biru. Bila ada Akashi sekarang mereka akan tampak seperti adik kakak penderita psycopath.

"Aku menunggu Kise-kun bermain one on one tetapi kau malah melakukan threesome dengan Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun, ya?" kata Kuroko dengan nada sangat dingin. Dengan datarnya dia menancapkan gunting pada bola basket. Aomine dan Kagami ketakutan, bahkan Kise yang tadi terkapar di atas kasur langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Kejantanannya yang tadi sudah 'menegang' langsung 'merunduk', sepertinya sama ketakutannya dengan Kise.

"Ha-habis aku mengajak Kurokocchi melakukan 'one on' one' tapi kau malah membawa bola basket. Aku kan kesal-ssu." Kuroko siap membalas omongan Kise tetapi Kise segera melanjutkan omongannya dengan suara kencang. "Dan maksudku bukan bermain basket, tapi 'one on one' berhubungan tubuh, sep-seperti suami dan istri-ssu!"

Keadaan menghening. Kalau Kagami dan Aomine tidak sedang ketakukan pasti mereka sedang tertawa terbakak-bahak sekarang.

"Kise-kun, jadi maksudmu dengan 'one on one' adalah berhubungan seks?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"I-iya-ssu..." jawab Kise dengan suara pelan.

"Tetsu, aku merasa bingung. Kau mengerti istilah threesome, tapi tidak dengan 'one on one'?"

Kuroko mendelik tajam pada Aomine. Aomine terlihat sangat kecil bila dilihat dari mata Kuroko sekarang. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arah Aomine dan menghadiahinya bola basket yang sudah ditancapi gunting tadi.

"Aomine-kun, sekali lagi kau membayangkan aku berwajah seperti Kise-kun tadi, kepalamu akan berakhir seperti bola basket ini. Mengerti?"

Aomine semakin ketakutan. Kuroko makin terlihat seperti Akashi.

Kuroko berjalan keluar dari kamar Kagami. Di depan pintu, Kuroko berhenti. "Kise-kun, sekarang pilih, threesome atau seks?"

Kise malah cengo kebingungan. Bukankah artinya sama, hanya praktik yang berbeda? Kagami yang juga sama ketakutannya dengan Aomine langsung menyadarkan Kise. "Bodoh, maksud Kuroko kau pilih kami atau dia?" bisik Kagami.

Kise dengan semangat langsung berteriak, "Seks-ssu!". Dia berlari turun dari kasur. Saking semangatnya dia terserimpet selimut yang tadi dibawanya dan dengan suksesnya Kise terjatuh di lantai. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari menyusul Kuroko yang sudah berjalan duluan ke kamar tidur tamu. Kise tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya.

"Kagami, aku rasa ada yang sama bodohnya dengan kita."

"Ya.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebetulnya aku tadi sudah 'tegang' saat 'pemanasan' dengan Kise, berkat Tetsu aku jadi tidak semangat melanjutkan."

"Ya, aku juga. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Aomine malah menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Oyasumi.." Kagami pun ikut bergelung di sebelah Aomine.

.

Saat menuju kamar tidur tamu, langkah kaki Kise terasa ringan. Bahkan dia bersenandung kecil segala. Jangan lupakan bahwa Kise masih telanjang.

Sampai di kamar tidur tamu.

*DUAK

Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali langsung meng_ignite pass _dada Kise, menyebabkannya langsung terpelanting ke tempat tidur.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Kise terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya. Terdapat bekas tapak tangan Kuroko di sana. "Moo, Kurokocchi. Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku-ssu. Sakit seka.." perkataan Kise terhenti karena dirasanya ada beban di atas tubuhnya.

Ternyata Kuroko sudah duduk di atas perut Kise sambil melepas kaosnya. Kise sampai berliur melihatnya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat Kuroko yang berada di atas tubuhnya, Kuroko memberi 'hadiah' kedua.

*PLAK

Sebuah tamparan pada pipi Kise.

"Kurokocchi, sakmmph..."

Gerutuan Kise disumpal oleh bibir Kuroko. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya saling menempelkan bibir, tapi cukup membuat Kise yang berisik langsung terdiam.

Kuroko melepas ciuman. "Ini gara-gara Kise-kun. Kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya denganku katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau menggunakan bahasa seperti Ahomine-kun dan Bakagami-kun," kata Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah.

'Manis-ssu' batin Kise. Dia berniat melanjutkan ciuman tapi Kuroko kembali menghadiahi sebuah tamparan lagi di pipi satunya.

"Siapa bilang Kise-kun boleh menyentuhku?" kata Kuroko dengan nada sangat dingin. "Kise-kun, kemarikan kedua tanganmu."

"Untuk apa-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Kuroko.

Dengan menggunakan kaosnya, Kuroko mengikat kencang tangan Kise.

"AAA" teriak Kise, "kenapa tanganku diiKAT!" teriak Kise lagi saat Kuroko tiba-tiba duduk lagi di atas perutnya. Ternyata saat Kise berteriak Kuroko mengambil kesempatan untuk melepas celananya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kencang di atas perut Kise.

"Aku akan menghukum Kise-kun karena kau malah melakukan threesome dengan Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun."

"Tapi itu bukan salahku. Itu karena Kurokocchi AAHH.."

Kise bukan berteriak karena dia sedang dipenetrasi oleh Kuroko, tapi sebaliknya. Kuroko, tanpa pemanasan atau persiapan apapun sedang berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Kise ke dalam anusnya. Kise berteriak karena tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu yang 'sangat sempit' di kepala kejantannnya.

"AH.. Ku-kuroko-cchi, kau belum dipersiapKAN!" kembali teriak Kise saat kejantanan Kise masuk seluruhnya pada rektum Kuroko. Kuroko memaksa masuk dalam satu hentakan.

Saliva Kise mengalir keluar, desahan penuh kenikmatan keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Rasanya sangat panas berada dalam tubuh Kuroko dan sangat sempit.

"Kise-kun hah.. tunggu sebentar ah ah ha. Aku tidak tahu hah kalau rasanya sesakit ah ini..." engah Kuroko sambil berpegangan pada dada Kise.

"Ku-kurokocchi, jangan memaksa ah ah ah.." desah Kise saat Kuroko menaikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas batang kejantanannya yang berada dalam rektum Kuroko. Kise mendesah semakin keras saat Kuroko menurunkan tubuhnya.

Awalnya gerakan naik turun Kuroko hanya perlahan, semakin lama semakin cepat, dibarengi nafas Kuroko yang kian tak teratur dan kejantanannya yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

Melihat kejantanan Kuroko sudah berdiri, Kise berniat membantunya dengan memberi handjob, belum menyentuh kejantannnya, Kuroko kembali menampar Kise lagi.

"A-ku bi lang ah... jang anh sentuh hah akuh.."

Tapi Kise tidak tahan bila tidak menyentuh Kuroko. Pemandangan Kuroko di atasnya sangat memabukkan. Dengan kasar Kise memaksa lepas kaos Kuroko yang tengah mengikat tangannya tersebut, membuat kaos tersebut sobek.

Segera Kise membalik keadaan. Kise dengan beringas menindih tubuh Kuroko dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Kuroko mengerang protes saat lidah Kise berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengecap rasa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan erangan Kuroko semakin keras saat Kise berhasil menabrak sweetspotnya. Kuroko mendorong dada Kise tapi Kise dengan mudah menahan tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Kaki kiri Kuroko yang berada di samping perut Kise dia tekukkan dan dia sampirkan di bahunya sehingga akses penetrasi menuju sweetspot Kuroko semakin lebar.

Erangan Kuroko makin kencang. Ciuman belum juga mereka putus. Gerakan Kise pun semakin menggila, menabrak sweetspot Kuroko dengan sangat tepat sasaran.

"EENG!" erang keduanya, masih bersiuman, saat mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Kise menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rektum Kuroko dan Kuroko membasahi dada keduanya.

Sambil masih bernafas berat, Kise menarik kejantanannya secara perlahan. Sperma yang berada dia dalam lubang Kuroko ikut mengalir keluar.

Akan tetapi Kuroko yang berada di bawahnya terlihat tenang, bahkan sangat tenang.

Kise langsung panik. "Kuroko-cchi.." panggil Kise pelan sambil menepuk pipi Kuroko. "Ku-kurokocchi.." panggil Kise lagi.

Kise terus memanggil Kuroko dengan nada yang kian lama kian cemas, hingga akhirnya, "HUWAA... KUROKOCCHI PINGSAN-SSU!" tangis Kise keras sambil memeluk tubuh lemah Kuroko.

Saking kerasnya berteriak, Aomine dan Kagami yang tadinya sudah berlabuh di dunia mimpi langsung terbangun kaget.

"Eng..! Ada apa lagi dengan Kise?" keluh Kagami. Perlahan dia bangkit dari kasur, berniat memeriksa keadaan Kise dan Kuroko.

Aomine dengan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kagami. "Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak dengar apa yang dia teriakkan? Dia berteriak kalau Tetsu itu pingsan. Ini kan kali pertamanya Tetsu 'bermain'. Mungkin saja Kise terlalu beringas dan mengakibatkan Tetsu sampai kewalahan. Sebaiknya pura-pura tidak dengar apa-apa. Bisa-bisa kita juga menjadi korban amukan Tetsu saat dia sadar nanti."

Mendengar penjelasan Aomine, wajah Kagami memucat membayangkan amukan Kuroko. Perlahan dia kembali ke atas tempat tidur, kembali melanjutkan mimpinya.

Dan kemudian teriakan kedua terdengar.

"HUWAA... AKU MERUSAKKAN KAOS KUROKOCCHI!"

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

Jangan minta buatin threesome ya! Tama bisa-bisa dilariin ke RS karena nosebleed akut.

RnR please..


	3. KuroKi

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: KuroKi, chapter pendek.**

* * *

.

Butuh sekitar dua jam bagi Kuroko untuk sadar dari pingsannya setelah hanya dengan satu ronde Kise membuatnya _Knock-Out_. Selama dua jam itu pulalah Kise, yang sebenarnya lelah setelah nyaris 'bermain' dengan Aomine dan Kagami serta satu ronde penuh dengan Kuroko (jangan lupakan bahwa Kise mendapat dua kali tamparan saat itu), menunggu Kuroko sadar. Penampilan Kise nyaris seperti anjing yang patuh menemani majikannya.

Setelah Kuroko sadar, sekitar pukul 10 malam, berkali-kali Kise meminta maaf sambil duduk bersimpuh di lantai dan Kuroko duduk di atas kasur. Akan tetapi sepertinya Kuroko sulit memaafkannya, yang Kuroko berikan hanya punggungnya tanpa mau memandang Kise.

"Kise-kun, apa kau sadar kalau kau tidak hanya membuatku pingsan, tetapi juga merusakkan kaosku? Bukankan sudah aku katakan dengan sangat jelas kalau jangan menyentuhku?" kata Kuroko dingin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kurokocchi! Aku tahu aku khilaf, tapi aku kan tidak tahan-ssu! Kurokocchi manis sekali, jadi aku... aku... hiks... Maafkan aku!" Seperti biasa, akhir permintaan maaf Kise berakhir dengan menangis

Akan tetapi kali ini bukanlah air mata buaya yang Kise berikan, membuat Kuroko mulai luluh karena merasa kasihan pula. "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan Kise-kun, tetapi dengan syarat..." Kuroko berbalik badan menghadap pada Kise, wajahnya merah sekali seakan menahan malu, "Aku ingin mencoba menjadi _seme_."

Petir seakan menyambar ubun-ubun Kise. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dirinya akan mendapat 'kehormatan' untuk menyandang gelar _uke_, namun akhirnya Kise berkata dengan nada ceria, "Baiklah, apa yang tidak untuk Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu, tolong berbaring," kata Kuroko sambil menggeser posisi duduknya di atas kasur. Warna merah di wajahnya belum menghilang.

"Ba-baiklah." Kise bangkit dari lantai dan berpindah posisi ke atas kasur. '_Wah, wajah Kurokocchi merah sekali! Pasti dia seme termanis yang pernah ada!_' pikir Kise.

Kise berbaring terlentang. Dengan perlahan Kuroko merangkak ke atas tubuh Kise dan memosisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa di antara kedua kaki Kise yang sudah menekuk dan membuka cukup lebar. "Kise-kun, kalau kau tidak bisa menahan diri seperti tadi lagi, aku akan tidak segan-segan meminta pada Akashi-kun untuk menambah menu latihanmu."

"Iya-ssu, Kurokocchi tenang saja," kata Kise padahal dalam hati dia berdoa agar perintah Kuroko barusan dapat dia laksanakan sebaik-baiknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mulai."

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kise, sangat perlahan sekali. Kise dapat merasakan kalau Kuroko sangatlah gugup sebab ini adalah perdana dia mungkin akan menjadi _seme_. Dengan canggung Kuroko mengecup bibir Kise. Gerakannya tidak terlatih sama sekali, kalau diperumpamakan Kise seperti mendapat ciuman manis dari keluarganya. Inginnya sedikit membimbing, namun dia takut Kuroko benar-benar melapor pada si kapten merah mereka.

Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kise-kun, sepertinya aku seorang _bad kisser_, ya?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar tetapi Kise yakin bahwa dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak kok, Kurokocchi hebat-ssu!" –PLAK-. "Aww, Kurokocchi kenapa menamparku? Ini yang ketiga kalinya..."

"Itu karena Kise-kun berbohong," balas Kuroko seadaanya. "Kise-kun, aku langsung pada inti saja."

"Baiklah kalau Kurokocchi.. _ittai.._!" teriak Kise, lagi, saat tiba-tiba Kuroko menggigit lehernya. "Kurokocchi kenapa menggigit leherku? Apa lagi salahku sekarang-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan nada sedih sambil memegang kulit lehernya yang digigit Kuroko barusan.

Dengan datarnya Kuroko menjawab, "Memberi tanda kalau Kise-kun punyaku."

"Tapi bukan digigit! Sekarang coba lagi, aku akan beritahu caranya." Kise memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan mengekspos kulit lehernya. "Pertama, kecup-kecup sebentar lalu dibasahi dengan lidah Kurokocchi, lalu hisap kuat-kuat, anggap saja sedang menghisap _vanilla shake_. Kurokocchi boleh menggigit tapi jangan sekeras tadi-ssu, sakit sekali."

Setelah mendengar sekilas tutorial bagaimana membuat _kissmark_, Kuroko mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kise. Seperti arahannya tadi, pertama-tama Kuroko memberi kecupan singkat di sana, kemudian dengan lidahnya Kuroko membasahi kulit tersebut dengan salivanya. Sudah terasa cukup basah, Kuroko menghisap kuat-kuat kulit di bagian tersebut. Seperti kata Kise, hisap seperti menghisap _vanilla shake_, tidak lupa sedikit menggigit pelan.

Tanpa sadar Kise mendesah keenakan. "AH..."

"Eh?" Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kise dan melihat pada wajah Kise yang sekarang telah memerah sempurna. "Kise-kun, apakah aku berhasil?" Kise tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang Kuroko sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, apa boleh dicoba di tempat lain selain di kulit leher?"

"EH?" teriak Kise kencang. Jujur, Kise merasa sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri saat tadi mengeluarkan desahan akibat _uke-_nya sendiri, camkan sekali lagi, _uke-_nya!

Terlambat, Kise tidak dapat berkutik saat Kuroko memberi _kissmark _baru di bagian-bagian lainnya. Dari leher, turun ke dada, puting susu, perut, lengan, hingga ke bagian paha sampai ke betis Kise. Kise tidak tahan. Yang di lakukan oleh Kuroko hanyalah memberi _kissmark_, tetapi ini cukup untuk membuatnya klimaks, dimana kemaluannya sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh Kuroko maupun dirinya sendiri.

"AHH... hah... hah... hah..."

Kuroko menjauhkan dirinya dari Kise dan memandangi Kise yang terengah. Jangan lupakan semburat merah di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti... '_Tidak! Aku bukan uke!_' teriak Kise dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, Kuroko semakin tenggelam dalam euforia bernama _seme_. Tanpa sadar seringai senang muncul di bibir tipisnya. "Kise-kun, boleh aku melanjutkan? Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada Kise-kun kalau aku sedikit menyentuh Kise-kun..." Kuroko mengelus perlahan kulit Kise dan berakhir dengan tangannya sedikit mengelus kemaluan Kise yang sudah tertunduk pasca klimaks tadi, "di-si-ni."

Penekanan kata "disini" yang Kuroko ucapkan tadi, ditambah seringai mengerikan Kuroko, membuat Kise berdoa memohon keselamatan pada siapapun.

.

**Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya**

.

* * *

Sebelum ngelanjutin Discipline, aq pengen lanjut ini dulu yang isinya ga serius2 amat. Sampai jumpa kapan2, hhe. Nantikan gmn nasib Kise ya.  
Open request alias minna-san bisa request pairing dan/atau moment apapun. Tapi maaf, AoKaga, KiKuro, AkaFuri udah ga bs diganggu gugat, hhe.

Mind to reviewing?


	4. KuroKi 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning for this chapter: KuroKi, chapter pendek.**

* * *

.

"Kise-kun, boleh aku melanjutkan? Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada Kise-kun kalau aku sedikit menyentuh Kise-kun...di-si-ni." Baiklah, Kise mulai merasa takut sekarang. Dia dapat melihat kilatan aneh di mata Kurokocchinya, kilatan yang hanya dia perlihatkan saat sedang bermain basket.

Tanpa disadarinya Kuroko mulai merangkak ke bagian bawah tubuh Kise. Tangannya masih memegang lembut kemaluan Kise, sambil sesekali mengelusnya untuk memberi stimulus agar dia menegang. Kuroko terus bergerak turun hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah kemaluan Kise. "Ku-Kurokocchi jangan! Itu-itu menjijikan, aku tidak mau mulut Kurokocchi kotor-ssu!" panik Kise.

Akan tetapi Kuroko berlagak seakan dia tidak mendengarkan. Dia ingin mencoba dan dia yakin bahwa drinya cocok dan pantas mendapat gelar _seme, _apalagi bila 'lawannya' adalah Kise yang sebenarnya diragukan posisinya sebagai seorang _seme_ atau _uke. _Dia buka mulutnya sedikit, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi bila dia kembali memberi tanda kepemilikan kali ini di daerah 'kebanggaan' Kise. Mulut dan lidahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah centimeter dari milik Kise saat kemudian...

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk..." Kuroko batuk tepat di depan kemaluan Kise, membuat Kise merasa aneh sekaligus kaget. Mau tidak mau Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya dari posisi awalnya dan duduk sambil masih terbatuk.

"Ku-Kurokocchi kenapa?" tanya Kise cemas sambil masih berada dalam posisi berbaring.

"Kise-kun," batuk tadi membuat mata Kuroko berair oleh air matanya sendiri, "aku tiba-tiba membayangkan Kise-kun akan 'pipis' di dalam mulutku, jadi aku tiba-tiba merasa agak mual. Maaf, Kise-kun, boleh aku langsung pada inti saja?" Hening beberapa saat hingga kemudian wajah Kise memucat, dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang kemudian ikut terbatuk-batuk. "Kise-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kise datar tetapi cemas.

"Ini gara-gara Kurokocchi-ssu!" protes Kise sambil masih terbatuk-batuk. "Aku jadi ikut membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang 'pipis'!"

"Kise-kun, pipis yang aku maksud..."

"Aku tahu!" tegur Kise agak kencang. "Jangan dilanjutkan, Kurokocchi, aku mohon! Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar muntah-ssu."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Kalau begitu..." Kuroko mendekatkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya pada Kise yang masih berbaring, "mulai sekarang mari kita berjanji untuk tidak memberi tanda di sekitar kemaluan masing-masing, termasuk melakukan _blow job_ atau _deep throating_."

Sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Kuroko, dengan semangat Kise menjawab, "Ya, ini adalah janji kita!" Sepertinya ini adalah sesi pengikatan janji teraneh yang pernah ada, ditambah Kuroko dan Kise yang sama-sama tersenyum. Sambil masih saling bertatapan, Kise kemudian bertanya, "Tapi Kurokocchi, _blow job_ dan _deep throating_ itu apa ya?" Telapak tangan kiri Kuroko dengan ringannya melayang tepat di pipi Kise.

.

"Sakit sekali-ssu. Kurokocchi kenapa menamparku lagi?" protes pelan Kise sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih merah dan terdapat cap merah berbentuk tangan di sana.

"Itu karena Kise-kun bodoh dan tidak bisa membaca suasana." Kuroko kesal, ditunjukkan dengan dirinya yang memunggungi Kise. "Kita sudahi saja. Aku sudah malas."

Kuroko mulai menarik selimut dan berbaring, tetapi Kise mencegahnya dengan memeluk pinggang Kuroko erat dari belakang. "Ah, maafkan aku, Kurokocchi! Aku berjanji akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat agar tidak bertanya pertanyaan bodoh lagi! Dan bukankah Kurokocchi bilang ingin menjadi _seme_?"

Mendengar kata _seme_ membuat telinga Kuroko berdiri. Dengan agak malu-malu Kuroko berbalik badan dan dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan, dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, tolong Kise-kun berbaring lagi."

Bila Kise tidak ingat bahwa dia sudah mendapat tamparan empat kali hari ini, pastilah dia sudah menerjang jatuh Kuroko saat ini. Dalam hati dia berteriak kegirangan, '_Ku-kurokocchi manis sekali! Dia pasti seme tersopan yang pernah ada! Pokoknya aku suka Kurokocchi-ssu!_'

Kise berbaring kembali, tidak lupa menekuk kakinya dan membukanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan lubang sempit yang belum tersentuh apapun sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Kuroko meneguk salivanya, matanya yang sedang memandang lubang tadi nyaris tak berkedip. Hal tersebut membuat Kise ketakutan. "Kurokocchi, daripada terus dipandangi seperti itu bagaimana kalau _ITTAI_...!" teriak Kise.

"Ah, maaf Kise-kun, apakah sakit?" Sepertinya Kise harus menarik kembali perkataannya mengenai Kuroko sebagai _seme _tersopan. Tanpa aba-aba Kuroko memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Kise. "Aku tahu Kise-kun pasti tidak bisa berhenti bicara, jadi aku ambil kesempatan memasukkan jariku saat Kise-kun sedang berbicara," kata Kuroko datar.

"Tapi jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu-ssu. Bahkan Kurokocchi tidak membasahi dulu jarimu. Dan Kurokocchi, bisa...bisa diteruskan? Lubangku rasanya aneh."

Kembali dengan datarnya Kuroko menjawab, "Ah, maaf Kise-kun, aku lupa untuk membasahi dulu jariku. Tapi sekarang sudah terlanjur, jadi aku teruskan saja ya."

Kise mengangguk pasrah. Dirasakanya jari Kuroko mulai bergerak dalam lubangnya. Rasanya sangat tak nyaman. Kemudian jari dalam lubang Kise bertambah. Secara reflek Kise menutup matanya erat-erat. Saat jari ketiga masuk Kise tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Isakan pelan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Dia tidak tahu kalau menjadi _uke_ akan sesakit ini, rasanya seperti terbelah dua.

Isakan Kise terdengar sampai telinga Kuroko yang masih berkonsentrasi melebarkan lubang Kise. Ini membuatnya cemas sebab Kuroko yakin sekali bahwa Kise sedang sangat kesakitan. "Kise-kun, sebaiknya kita hentikan ya? Kau sepertinya kesakitan."

Kise menggeleng. "Kalau berhenti sekarang ini tidak akan adil untuk Kurokocchi. Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya menjadi _seme_, jadi Kurokocchi tenang saja. Aku tahan kok." Diucapkan dengan sangat tulus oleh Kise.

"Baiklah kalau Kise-kun berkata begitu."

Kuroko berkonsentrasi lagi dalam melebarkan lubang Kise yang semakin lama semakin lebar dan dalam, hingga kemudian jari lentik Kuroko menyentuh _sweetspot _Kise yang membuatnya mendesah. "AHH, Kuroko-cchi... jangan di situ. Rasanya anhhnn.."

Kuroko menulikan telinganya. Belum pernah dia melihat Kise yang seperti ini, wajahnya sangat merah, nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan, kemaluan miliknya sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya dan dari ujungnya terlihat mani yang sudah mulai berlarian keluar. Tanpa sadar Kuroko menjilat lidahnya. "Kurokocchi, aku mau... EH?!"

Kise protes sebab Kuroko mengeluarkan jarinya. "Aku mau kita keluar bersama seperti sebelumnya," kata Kuroko sambil mengecup singkat bibir Kise. "Kise-kun, aku masuk ya?"

Rasanya Kise ingin tertawa. Bahkan untuk memasukkan miliknya saja dia meminta izin dulu. Kemudian dilihatnya Kuroko mengangkat kedua kaki Kise dan disampirkannya ke atas bahunya. Diarahkannya kemaluan Kuroko yang sudah menegang di depan lubang milik Kise yang dari tadi sudah minta dimasuki. Hingga kemudian keadaan aneh lainnya terjadi. Kuroko tiba-tiba menunduk ke depan, tangannya berpegangan pada perut Kise seakan sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak semakin menunduk.

"Kise-kun, kakimu terasa berat di atas pundakku. Kalau berat begini, bagaimana caranya aku bergerak?"

"Eh?!" Kise yang tadi sudah bersiap dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kembali dibuat tercengang oleh Kurokocchinya ini.

**.**

**Dengan jahat saya nyatakan bersambung**

**.**

* * *

Menjawab request reviewer yg minta AoKi dan AkaKuro, ya akan aq buatkan, minna-san. Tapi maaf bgt, aq ga akan buat full version, paling hanya sampai _intercourse_ dan slight. Klo ada yg minta (misalnya) AoFuri juga akan aku usahain buat, tp ga akan menjadi adegan yg penuh. Intinya selain AoKaga, Kikuro, AkaFuri (berlaku sebaliknya) ga akan sampai adegan _in out_. Kecuali minna-san req di luar 3 pasangan itu, misal TakaMido, MuraHimu, ato pasangan gila lainnya.

Yg minta AoKiKaga bs baca paragraf di atas ya. Dan aq udah buat slight mereka di chapter 2.

Oh ya, format fic ini bersambung dgn tiap chapternya pendek2. Chapter2 selanjutnya akan berhubungan dengan chapter2 sebelumnya. Kadar ke-hot-annya juga bergantung mood aq, yg pasti aq ga akan pake kata2 yg terlalu vulgar. Jadi bersabar ya ^^.

Mind to reviewing?


	5. KuroKi 3

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**  
**Warning for this chapter: KuroKi, chapter pendek.**

* * *

.

"Kise-kun, kakimu terasa berat di atas pundakku. Kalau berat begini, bagaimana caranya aku bergerak?"

"Eh?!" Benar-benar tidak lucu, saat dirinya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan lahir batinnya menerima 'pengoyakan' perdana dari Kurokocchi, yang dia peroleh adalah kepolosan aneh bin ajaib lainnya. "Ku-Kurokocchi, apa kau yakin kakiku berat-ssu?"

"Iya, Kise-kun, berat sekali." Sepertinya Kuroko tidak sedang berbohong, terlihat dari wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan peluh yang mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar badannya semakin menunduk ke depan sambil masih berpegangan pada perut Kise.

"Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kise cemas, tetapi Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menyingkirkan kaki Kise dari pundaknya. "Kita ganti posisi saja ya?" tanya Kise lagi, berusaha menenangkan Kuroko yang sepertinya mulai putus asa, terlihat dari matanya yang mulai memerah menahan air mata. "Eh, Kurokocchi kenapa seperti mau menangis begitu?" tanya Kise panik sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ganti posisi?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Iya-ssu! Ne~, Kurokocchi tahu posisi kucing kawin kan?" Kuroko mengangguk lemah. "Nah, ayo kita coba!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Kise-kun, kan?" Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dadanya. Dia semakin terlihat seperti Nigou yang ditelantarkan. Mau tidak mau pemandangan ini membuat Kise ingin menubrukkan dirinya pada Kuroko. Akan tetapi dia sudah mendapat tamparan hari ini, jadi dia menahan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu..." Kise berbaring lagi, kemudian melebarkan kedua kakinya dan menahannya pada posisi itu dengan tangannya sendiri, hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya terekspos bebas. "Kalau posisinya begini Kurokocchi tidak perlu repot-repot memegang kakiku, kan? Aku yang akan tahan posisiku, jadi Kurokocchi tinggal bergerak saja-ssu," jelas Kise sambil tersenyum cerah.

Kalau Kuroko bukanlah dirinya sendiri saat ini, pasti dia akan memeluk Kise untuk perhatiannya ini. Dengan masih menunduk, Kuroko merangkak mendekat pada Kise. Dia mendekatkan kepala kemaluannya pada pintu masuk Kise, "Kise-kun, aku masuk ya? Ini... akan sakit."

"Tenang saja-ssu. Aku akan menahan sakitnya demi Kurokocchi!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Secara perlahan Kuroko memasukkan kepala kemaluannya pada lubang Kise yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkan secara kering oleh jari-jarinya. Kise menahan nafasnya, sensasinya sangat mengerikan; rasa sakitnya tak terungkapkan oleh kata-kata, bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua.

'_Kami-sama, sakit sekali! Apakah ini rasanya menjadi uke?_' pikir Kise sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sepertinya sudah berdarah karena ulah giginya sendiri dan air mata menitik dari sudut matanya.

Kemaluan Kuroko masuk semakin dalam dan tiap detiknya terasa semakin menyakitkan. Kise membuka matanya, berniat meminta Kuroko memasukkan semuanya dalam satu hentakan. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang sepertinya sangat menikmati sensasi menjadi _seme_. Matanya terpejam tetapi mulutnya terbuka, bahkan terdapat air liur di sudut bibirnya yang siap jatuh kapanpun ke dada Kise.

'_Kuso! Tahan sakitnya Ryouta! Kurokocchi kesayanganmu sedang menikmati momen ini!_' pikir Kise menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko masuk semakin dalam dan dalam, hingga kemudian seluruhnya masuk. Detik itu pula, Kuroko ambruk di atas tubuh Kise. Jangan lupakan sensasi hangat yang Kise rasakan di lubangnya. Kuroko 'keluar' tepat saat kemaluannya masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lubang Kise.

"Ku-kurokocchi, apa kau baru keluar?" tanya Kise sambil masih menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Akan tetapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Kuroko hanya diam berbaring di atas tubuhnya dan matanya terpejam. "Loh, Kurokocchi kenapa? Jangan bilang kau pingsan lagi, Kurokocchi? Hahaha, kalau benar pingsan lagi ini sangar tidak lucu." Kise mengecek Kuroko dengan cara memegang keningnya, yang ternyata sangat panas.

Detik itu juga Kise sadar kalau Kuroko... "Eh, kenapa Kurokocchi demam di saat penting seperti ini-ssu?!" ucap Kise panik sambil memeluk Kuroko erat, tidak memedulikan lubangnya lagi yang sebetulnya masih sakit.

.

Pagi menjelang dan kesibukan baru dimulai. Walaupun menjalani dua ronde berturut, Kagami tetap bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi ketiga tamunya. Hebatnya, yang tentu saja membuat Kagami terheran, Aomine pun ikut bangun pagi sepertinya. Saat Kagami menyiapkan _sandwich_, di sebelahnya Aomine sedang menghirup teh hangat sambil sesekali mencicipi _sandwich_ buatan Kagam itu.

Sedang asiknya berdua, mereka dikagetkan oleh kemunculan Kise yang nyaris tak bersuara. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, rambutnya berantakan, bagian atas tubuhnya telanjang, dan yang pasti jalannya agak pincang.

"Kise! Apa bergaul dengan Tetsu membuatmu bisa melakukan _missdirection_ seperti ini seenaknya?" protes Aomine sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkirnya.

Tidak ada jawaban selain isak tangis tertahan dan tubrukan Kise ke dada Aomine. "Aominecchi! Kurokocchi pingsan lagi-ssu! Kali ini sampai demam!"

Aomine mematung. "Tetsu... demam?" Hening beberapa saat hingga kemudian Aomine mendorong Kise dari dadanya dan dengan agak tergopoh berlari menuju kamar tidur tamu sambil masih membawa cangkir berisi tehnya. "TETSU!"

"BERISIK! TIDAK LIHAT KALAU AKU-" omelan Kagami harus terhenti karena Aomine dan Kise yang diteriakinya sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya.

.

"TETSU!" teriak Aomine lagi sambil menggebrak pintu kamar tidur tamu hingga terbuka. Cangkir yang tadi dibawanya kini dengan sukses tergelincir dari jarinya. Untunglah tidak sampai pecah sebab tidak terbuat dari beling, hanya isinya saja yang membasahi kaki Aomine.

Di tempat tidur terlihat Kuroko yang terbalut selimut tebal. Wajahnya merah, nafasnya terengah. Sebagai mantan _light_-nya tentu Aomine merasa khawatir. Dengan segera dia mendekat pada Kuroko dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya. Benar saja perkataan Kise tadi bahwa Kuroko demam.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan iris birunya yang tengah menatap Aomine dengan agak tak terfokus. "Aomine-kun?" bisik Kuroko.

"Ya, ini aku, Tetsu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pusing," jawab Kuroko lemas.

"Kenapa bisa begini, Tetsu?"

Bukannya menjawab, dengan tangan satunya yang tidak digenggam oleh tangan besar dan hangat Aomine, Kuroko menunjuk pada Kise.

Detik itu juga aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Aomine. Dia akan berubah menjadi monster bila ada siapapun yang mengganggu ketentraman Kuroko, mantan _shadow_-nya itu. Walau mereka memiliki kenangan pahit dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka, tetap saja rasa sayangnya sangat besar pada Kuroko.

Dengan mata memerah dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, Aomine berteriak, "KISE! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA TETSU?!"

.

**Bersambung**

.

* * *

Lagi2 ending menggantung. Setelah ini... bersiaplah untuk slight AoKi-nya ^^

Mind to reviewing?


End file.
